3 Days To Valentines
by troubledatheart
Summary: Sarah is walkng in to the kitchen when something catches her eye on the little table...JxS ONE FIC my first ever 1...R&R *Not the sequel to brusies to a heart*


**A/N: Heya, just a quick thank you to those who are reading this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth but I own his heart…nahh just kidding I am just wishing allowed here; if only we lived in their world where wishes came true sighs **

**On a serious note I do not own the labyrinth Jareth or Sarah. Chris is mine but I don't want him...too jealous.**

* * *

3 days to Valentines Day…

'You can't leave me.'

'Erm…Yes I can…I think I have the right considering you obviously don't trust me and what did you say? Oh yes I think your correct words were _you slut your sleeping with that bloke Paul from your office._ So yeah I think considering this is the forth time you have accused me of cheating…So yes I do have the right to end it with you.' Sarah, 20 years old turned away from her now ex boyfriend Chris of 18 months picking up her handbag and car keys and walking out the front door to his apartment. 'Sarah WAIT!' but the door shut with a slam which shook the pains of glass in the window.

Sarah got into her car, anger and sadness flooded into her eyes, her dark green eyes. She drove home in rage nearly killing a small tabby cat that decided to play sleeping lions in the middle of the road, _why had she not left when he accused her the first time?_ By the time she returned to her apartment she had calmed down to an extent, she couldn't understand what made Chris think she would ever cheat on him, she had really liked him as well, _I'm just unlucky in love_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to her apartment and put the key in the lock pushing the door open with her hand. She walked straight into the living room and saw the light flashing vigorously on her answer machine. _Oh great, apologies that's all I need._ She pressed the play button and the machine told her she had 10 new messages. _10 messages, I only left his house 10 minutes ago._ She walked out of the living room to her bathroom to splash her face with cold water, clearing her mind while Chris' messages of desperation drowned on in the background. She began to pour herself a bath; '_I'm sorry Sarah'_ she then walked into the kitchen. She needed some tea, '_I love you'_ she put the kettle on the stove, made her tea '_please take me back'_ Something red and white caught her eye on the little kitchen table. The messages finally had finished playing. She walked up to the table to find 3 long stemmed roses placed in the middle of the table with a small note attached by a silver ribbon. She picked up the little envelope and opened it. Inside was a small note card with no name just a small phrase in hand writing she didn't recognise. _In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities…X. _She re read the note again, she didn't know who had sent the note, Chris hadn't sent her this, he wasn't into this romantic junk as he called it. He was more lust and passion, that's what had grabbed her; passion and lust no love no care no real safety with him. She was glad that she had left him but sad too, she would be on her own for Valentines Day, she gave a small chuckle to herself at this thought. She gulped down her tea and got in the bath.

After she had gotten out of the bath and dried her self down she changed into her night wear which consisted of a very baggy t shirt presumably an ex's and her underwear. She clambered into bed, lost in her clouds of covers. She went to grab the book she had been reading from the night stand but decided against it as she felt her eyes could not stay open any longer. She switched off the light and snuggled down into her cool pillow.

_She walked through the arch way she seemed to recognise but could not place where from. The room was filled with many people dressed up in beautiful gowns and smart suits of all colours of the rainbow, partners matching with each other, flowing like they were all made for angels. She looked around to a familiar scene; chandeliers hanging low from the ceiling she could not find, each one lit with small candles. Silk material was dancing with the flutter from everyone gliding around the ballroom, glitter floating around like little fire flies around her. She noticed a wall of mirrors, she slowly on impulse stepped towards it; she noticed her face instantly but her out fit was not like she had remembered wearing last time she was here. She remembered now, a white gown similar to a wedding dress covered in pearls and sparkles, her hair entwined with flowers and gems. Her gaze slowly examined her body from her hair which was hanging over her shoulder and down her back, the dark chocolate colour it was contrasted the pale creamy colour of her skin. Her make up was perfect to a tee, her lips a blushing dark red. Her eyes lowered to her body, she was wearing a gorgeous dress; her eyes widened as she drank in the image of herself. This dress was so much nice than her last, more elegant this time. It was a strapless dress, a corset style bodice, gold vertical lines reaching down to her hips, each line was encrusted with clusters of sparkling diamonds and a gold ribbon criss crossing down her back. Attached to her left hip was a beautiful gold rose with more diamonds in the petals to represent the dew drops on the rose. The dress slit at the top of her left thigh below the rose, a white flowing material started where the gold material ended, all different levels overlapping down to her feet, which were wearing small gold heels with more diamonds incrusted into the buckles. She felt like a Princess, no a __**Queen**__. She turned around and took in her surroundings. Standing in front of her further in to the crowd was a tall elegant man dressed in a tuxedo but not just any tuxedo, she didn't know what it was but he stood out from the rest of the males that were dressed there. The colours of his suit matched the colours of her dress. White breeches that clung to his legs showing them slender and emphasised the height of him, he wore a dark gold silk shirt with a small jewel diamond attached to the top of the collar. He wore a white jacket with gold stitching at the wrists of the jacket and along the lapels, with a small silk gold handkerchief appearing out of the breast pocket. She could not see his face as he had a mask held up to his face, black with gold swirls that was a contrast to what he was wearing but his long sliver blonde hair hung around the mask; down to sit on his shoulders. She moved closer her to him step by step, her breath catching in her throat, she knew him but he wore something of an opposite colour last time. As she got a few meters from him she stopped still drinking him in, she noticed he raised his hands to his mask, bought his finger to the back of his head to undo the ribbon that held it in place just as he began to lower his mask beyond his eyes…_

2 days to Valentines Day…

Sarah woke with a start, her alarm clock was buzzing 9 o'clock and she cursed her self for not turning it off the night before as she hadn't had to work today, _I really was tired last night_. She felt her lips, a smile was there, she hadn't even realised it. If only she could have seen his face, just to remember what it looked like, what he looked like. She hadn't thought of him in years but then she had decided there was no need to, yet she couldn't picture his face fro her memories.She decided to get up, _no point dwelling on a dream_ she thought. She walked in to the kitchen, made her self some tea and planned the rest her day. The day went perfectly, she hadn't heard from Chris thank god. She went retail therapy shopping with her best friend Suzy and bought many items, to as you would say get over her break up with Chris even though she wasn't unhappy in the slightest. She dropt Suzy at her house and she pulled into the Chinese take away. She arrived home with a small bag of Chinese food, her shopping and a nice bottle of wine. She walked straight into the sitting room dropped the load off; she switched on her DVD player and popped in one of her favourite films _Pretty Woman._ She walked back into the kitchen to grab a glass and bottle opener for her wine and a fork for her food. She walked past the little kitchen table and stopped abruptly, she walked back slowly and turned her head towards the table. Sitting in the middle like before were 2 long stem roses with a note once more. She rushed in to the living room dropped of the glass etc and made her way back to the table. She picked up the note and getting a sense of déjà vu opened it. Inside with no name was another phrase in the unfamiliar handwriting. _Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them too you…X. _She placed the note card back onto the table and carefully picked up the two red roses and walked over to the small table in the living room and placed them in the vase that housed the 3 she had received the night before. She sat back down on the floor in front of the television, opened the bottle of wine and took out her food. She paid little attention to the film playing as she could not stop thoughts running around her mind. _Who was this man sending her roses…? Why me…? Do I know him? _The film soon ended and she decided to leave the clearing up for tomorrow, she had consumed half a bottle of wine and made the decision to put it in the fridge _I'll have the rest tomorrow_ she though with a cheeky grin. She got ready for bed and the moment her head hit the pillow she crashed out in a deep sleep dreaming of gardens upon gardens of roses.

1 day to Valentines Day…

_Friday, yes then the weekend to do nothing but lounge in bed and not leave my apartment._ She took a deep breath and got out of bed and hurried about getting ready for work. She worked for a small company as the junior manager to a small chain of bookshops in town. She loved her books. She grabbed what she needed and rushed out the door closing it behind her.

Work had been very busy, there had been a book signing for a new autobiography out. She had never read it and hadn't intended to either, she loved her fiction. She opened the front door exhausted, walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. She walked up to the table that held her gifts the previous nights and a slight disappointment groaned in her stomach as the table was empty. She slumped off to her bedroom to change in to her baggy t shirt. She jumped in shock as there lying on her bed was one white rose with a note attached. She smiled and walked up to the bed and as before opened the note. _I miss you more than I could have believed; and I was prepared to miss you a good deal. My heart is at your service…X. _

She picked up the rose and walked back out into the living room placing it in the vase with the others… 6 roses... _He can't be a freak or stalker it just seems so… romantic_ she thought. She glided into the kitchen served up her dinner on a plate and poured the wine from the night before. She settled her self down on the sofa and listened to the radio, the music playing the love songs everyone knew and loved while she ate; thinking of a tall man with silver blonde hair, she smiled in her mind as she ate. She went to bed happy that night, she didn't mind if she didn't dream at all. She snuggles up to her pillow and drifted to another dream. _A snow white owl with dashes of golden brown swooped through the sky, along fields, cities and places she could only dream of. The owl swooped into a patch of trees; he seemed to be hooting in delight. Of what…who knows?_

Valentines Day…

Sarah loved Saturdays, just something about a sunny Saturday morning in bed reading the newspaper drinking a cup of tea. This was her day to do nothing and nothing is what she planned to do. She did eventually get up and get dressed, she wasn't that lazy but she did however crawl back into bed after and had a small snooze before lunch. She woke up refreshed, she got out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen and made a late lunch early dinner, she decided on pasta with chicken, her favourite. Her head suddenly perked up, she was sure she just heard an owl hooting. _Okay you're going mad owls out in the day? Get a grip Sarah they come out at night._ She shook the feeling and went into the living room to set up another DVD _Edward Scissorhands tonight _she thought. On her way back into the kitchen her eyes swept over to the table expecting nothing there, she was surprised to find not a rose but a small box with another note attached. She hesitantly looked around; she had been in all day and no one had been here she would of heard them. With the puzzle in her mind she picked up the note and opened it to find the note card in the handwriting that now seemed so familiar to her. _Come live with me and be my love, and we will some new pleasures prove, of golden sands and crystal beaches, with silver lines and silken hooks…If I know what love is, it is because of you…X. _She put the note down and picked up the small box and carefully opened it. Inside was a padded with silk and slotted in the middle was ring, a heart shaped emerald to match her eyes, with 2 diamonds either side on a band of white gold. Her eyes widened, _this can't be mine _she thought. She picked up the note again and re read it twice, it gave her no clue to who her admirer was. _I wish I knew who it was…_

'Did you like my gifts?' A very familiar voice whispered into Sarah's ear 'You know wishing can get you in to trouble.' She gasped and jumped round to face him. She had a look of shock placed on her face, as her eyes came to meet the face of her admirer, the face hidden behind the mask in her dream. She remembered. She remembered as she examined his beautiful face, he wasn't handsome but beautiful. He had strong cheek bones, a pointed chin and narrow nose, his lips were placed in a smile tempting Sarah only slightly. She then noticed the eyes; she couldn't believe she had forgotten them. Miss matched eyes; one a deep blue with a silver tint and the other an ocean green. The eyes were framed within dark eyebrows that ended in a point.

'Well, Sarah did no one tell you it was rude not to speak if asked a question?' His face showed amusement at taunting her. 'I…I just can't believe its you.' that's all she could say, but she wasn't sad or disappointed about discovering her admirer. 'You did all of this for me? Why? I haven't seen or heard from you in years.' She was some what puzzled.

He replied simply 'It may have been years but you never left my head or my heart. Each year I planned to visit you but you were always…involved with someone.' He had said the last 3 words carefully as if they were pains stabbing at his stomach. Sarah was gobsmacked, was this, the same Goblin King…Jareth who showed no emotion to anyone? She could feel his arms wrap around her waist, she didn't object in the slightest. He finished 'Then I saw you were no longer with…' he struggled with the word 'your boyfriend, so I thought I would… instead of just showing up, I would as the Aboveground say woo you.' She chuckled at this little remark he had made. Sarah could do nothing but smile up at him. 'So Sarah do you like my present?'

'I love it!' he let go of her waist which sent disappointment through her; he then reached up and took the small box from her. He took the ring out of the box with one hand and with the other picked up her left hand. He slowly slid the ring on to her fourth slender finger and then he gently kissed the back of her hand. Small tingles were working there way up her arm, across her shoulder and shot up her neck. A small gasp escaped her lips. He looked up from her hand with a smile twitching on his lips. He then had his arms around her waist for the second time, pulling her closer till there was hardly a gap between them. He leant his head in closer to hers his lips almost touching hers, both of there lips parted slightly ready for what was to come. She could smell his scent, spices with a mix of… chicken? She realised she had dinner still cooking. 'My food,' was all she could say as she disconnected from his embrace and hurried into the kitchen. She turned the oven off and took the pan of overflowing water from the pasta off the stove and placed it in the sink. She could feel his presence lingering in the door way, 'Do you want some dinner?' she asked innocently without turning round. He was behind her like a shot, his body firmly pressing into her back; she felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Do I get you for dessert?' he asked seductively as he nuzzled his head into the side of her neck, taking in the smell of her hair _summer fruits._ Sarah grabbed hold of the edge of the sink for support, she had felt her legs go lifeless ready to crumble under her. He pulled back slightly licking his bottom lip as if her had just tasted her. She felt balanced enough to turn round to meet his gaze, the emotion in his eyes was something she had never seen in him before. _Love? Care? Desire?_

She reached her hands up to his chest, gliding her fingers up his neck as if stroking something fragile and of value. He shivered at her warmth, her touch. She then linked her hands around his neck and pulled him close, just close enough so she could still speak. 'Depends if you eat all your dinner,' she said flashing him a cheeky grin. Before her smile could fade his lips were on hers, pressing down with force and she was pressing back with an equal amount, matching him. Their lips parted together, his tongue seeking hers. One of his hands were on her back trying to pull her closer as if he couldn't get enough of her. The other hand placed just below her hip but just above her bum. He wasn't going to push it, not after he had waited so long for this moment. _Hell with it. _He suddenly grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips still on hers as he lifted her onto the counter next to the sink. She gasped into his mouth _OMG _was all she could think, her legs still wrapped around him, his hips pressing against her thighs. Her hands were in his hair and around his neck, their touch still causing them both to tingle all over. Slowly the kiss between them became slower, lust and desire turning into passion and love before they pulled away hating every moment apart gasping for breath. He smiled at her 'I'd love some dinner…now I've sampled dessert.' She poked him in the ribs as if he had just hurt and insulted her before giggling like a little girl. She pushed him back as she hopped off the counter, still slightly amazed by his actions a moment ago…her actions were in question too.

They sat at the small table in her living room. Both barley touching their food just nibbling every so often, both of them obviously had other things on their mind. Gazing at each other, unable to stop. Her foot was slowly sliding up and down his leg; he couldn't possibly eat with her tormenting him like this, he was getting small shivers from this and she just smiled at him wickedly. He put his fork down on the plate and placed his head on his hands. 'Do you remember the notes I sent you.' He was trying to stop the torment; he just wanted her right now, she stopped her foot and placed it back on the floor where her other one was. She nodded. 'It was all true what I said, I meant every word…I love you Sarah.' She didn't seem to grasp the first part of the sentence. Her eyes slowly widened. She understood everything. 'Will you come back with me?' She smiled and slowly her foot took up the same movements before he had spoken he raised and eyebrow 'Is that a yes?' He felt the shiver return, _O my god, Sarah stop this is torture. _Sarah slowly placed her foot down as if she had heard him, got up and walked towards him, around the back of his chair placing her arms around his neck. Moving her head to the side so she was near his ear, she whispered, barely whispered. His eyes widened. She removed her arms from around his neck and she walked off towards her room, just as she reached the door she turned to look at the man who had captured her heart for the second time in 5 years. She smiled, 'Well?!' She saw him jump from his chair running towards her, ready to grab her and never let her go. She jumped in to his arms; he caught her and her legs wrapped around his body, hand round his neck. He held her close to him hand on the back of head pressing her lips to his the other hand on her back holding her body in place, passion reigniting. In her mind were rushing thoughts in a blur, dizziness of love but one that stuck out was what she had said to him. _Yes…and I love you too. _

* * *

A/N: So…What you think?? BTW this is not the sequel to Bruises to a heart… I'm working on it but college work is slowly building up so bare with me. I feel I should explain some things before you review just to clear up as it made sense to me but maybe not every one else. But first thank you for reading this I really liked the story line, yes I know Jareth is slightly too mushy but I'm sorry everyone needs a mushy Jareth every once in a while. Sarah might be slightly off too but o well I write… I decide hehe. This maybe a slightly long one shot but hey it's my first attempt. It was too short to make an actual story so…sorry again.

**Significant pieces: **

**6 roses represented the 6 words Sarah had said to Jareth to free her and Toby from the labyrinth. **_**You have no power over me.**_

**The reason why Sarah couldn't remember Jareth's face was because like he said she was always with a bloke she had simply forgotten as she was always pre occupied with another face.**

**That's all I think that needs explaining lol :D if not let me no….**

**Now you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Look out 4 my sequel to bruises to a heart XD XD**


End file.
